Abuse
by Crimsy
Summary: *Chap 3 up* Suicide...The only thing that runs through Ikhny's head, feeling its the only way to please Hiead...For her to vansih . But a figure hunts on Ikhny's innocence and plans to take advantage of this event. What will happen to Ikhny?
1. Thoughts

Abuse  
  
Disclaimer: Well, and still sad about it, Megami Kouhosei is not mine….*cries*  
  
Crimsy  
  
  
  
  
  
"Candidate 87 and Senior Candidate 01, will be battling….again…." Azuma, the instructor announced to the rest of the class. "So today's lesson will not be carried out, we will watch the battle and you will all take notes on it." The class wined and Wrecka piped in "Do the repairers have to as well!?" The instructor quickly shot back, "YES! Everyone will take notes!" The class groaned as Azuma told them to shut up and follow him to the simulation room. The four pairs sat on the benches in the back with their papers and pencils ready, Kinza looked down to see Ikhny setting up her partner's standards. "Ikhny!" Kinza called out, Ikhny looked up and smiled weakly and turned her head back to the keyboard. Kinza took her seat again and wished her good luck.  
  
Ikhny on the other hand wasn't wishing for good luck in the battle, she knew Hiead would win, he did in the last fights with the senior candidate Force. But she was praying, praying with all her heart that she, the repairer, wouldn't screw up. She would do anything to keep Hiead happy, as long as she wouldn't have to take in more of his abuse. She looked out to the window to see the space field ready and set, soon her partner would be out there fighting again…She took a deep breath and checked her scans again. 'EX rate up 89%, energy system ready and set, back up fuel stored and ready to use any time. Let's see…Healing preparations on stand by, oxygen tanks full…Zero gravity, no problem there…' Her thoughts were cut as Azuma shouted out to the repairers. "ONE MINUTE LEFT! Check everything one last time!" Force's partner nodded her head quickly, showing that she was done. Carres, smirked and looked over at Ikhny and walked over to her. "Hey there, well we meet again! It looks like our partners really go at it. Now don't take it the wrong way, I've got nothing against you personally but this is a battle and I'll tell you now…I could be a bit of a bitch. Ya see I'll do anything that Force tells me to, I'm his partner…Then again why am I telling you this? You're also a partner, so you know how I feel." Carres smiled and Ikhny looked up at her, "Yes I do understand you, but maybe too much for even you to understand…Good luck…" Carres blinked and walked away to her post, "Well that girl is a bit…well she's dedicated…" Azuma cleared his throat, "REPAIRERS! Ready your Pilot's launch!" Ikhny pressed some buttons and finally her intercome to Hiead, "Hiead…Launch is on 15 seconds, good luck…15,14,13,12,11,10…" As Inkhny counted down Hiead shot a small reply, "I don't need the luck…" 5,4,3,2,1! Hiead was shot out into space along with Force. "Well rookie…I'll get you now!" Force took his shots and Hiead does his dodging.  
  
On and on the battle went on, rounds being shot, sword clashing. Carres and Ikhny stood that their positions checking every single detail, "Gravitation is normal. Ex conditions, normal. Oxygen…" Ikhny gasped, "INSTRUCTOR! REQUEST TO END BATTLE!" Azuma looked at the repairer, "Why?" he asked, Ikhny felt her heart drop, "Sir my pilot's oxygen is dropping dramatically! He has only one minute left of oxygen!" Carres stopped what she was doing, and took her voice on intercome, "FORCE! Stop it! Stop the fight right now! We've got a problem!" Ikhny eyeing Carres knew she would need to do the same, he put herself on Hiead's intercome. "Hiead! Please stop the battle! You don't have much time of oxygen! Only about…30 seconds! Hiead!?" She heard the sound of a swift curse, "Not yet! Not until I finish him!" Hiead yelled, "BUT HIEAD!" Ikhny shouted, "NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO CHECK THE TANKS! AND I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I WIN!" Ikhny looked over to Azuma, "Instructor! Please can't we bring them back in!?" Azuma nodded, "We can, but only Force his machine isn't moving…If 87 continues this he's just going to have to stay out." Ikhny felt her eyes give away, his 30 second were up and he was holding his breath… "HIEAD STOP!!!!!!" She cried out loudly, but Hiead was holding to his breath and kept fighting until Force was finally shot down. Carres gasped, "But…Holding his breath…FORCE!" She cried out to him…A slow breath came over to her… "I'm fine Carres." She sighed in relief. Ikhny was pressing her keyboard like mad, finally being able to bring in Hiead. As the 87 Pro-ing mecha came into base Ikhny ran over to it opening the door. To her surprise she found Hiead there with his eyes open and not even gasping for air. He shifted, stood up and walked past her before she could say anything. He stood in his little corner watching his surrondings. Ikhny walked over to Azuma, "I don't know what I did wrong…And it almost took my partners life…Fail me, drop me to the bottom of grades he doesn't deserve it…" Azuma looked at her then to Carres who walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey I looked over your keyboard and the oxygen calculations are higher then it is in the tanks. It's not your fault. You were going by what was told to you, it's the programming that screwed up…Not you…" Ikhny shook off the hand on her shoulder and walked over to Hiead.  
  
He was in his corner watching her come his way, "Pathetic…" Hiead whispered Ikhny walked to him, head hanging low. "Hiead…Oh Hiead I'm sorry…I was wrong with the oxygen tanks…I'm sorry, I just don't know how to"- He let out a small laugh, cutting her off. "Sorry…Is that all you could say? What a partner…A partner who doesn't even no what she's doing…" He pierced her heart with his gazing crimson eyes. She's heard this kind of speech from him almost every battle…In almost every battle she screwed up, and when she didn't he would just give her a cold glare, or maybe he would go past her at the end of class and tell her, "Weak…You could have done better…Just so weak…" She would hear these things over and over again and yet they still hurt. He managed to change his words every time, but they always seemed to be the same thing to Ikhny. "You're just so weak and screw up no matter what you do. You're just no good to be my partner even when it comes to the simplest things…" He never said it that way, for the simple fact that he was only able to give her these talks when everyone else was around, but that's what he meant every time.  
  
He shook his head at her and shoved her out of the way. Ikhny was left to stare at the wall in self-pity. Hiead stood away from her as the other partners looked at the two, so far apart from each other. "Look here, it wasn't her fault! So give her a break rookie, people make mistakes!" Force said, finally breaking the silence. Force's face was so grim, he knew he could be heartless in battle but this new rookie and they way he abused his partner was way too much. Hiead smirked slightly, "Give her a break? Hah, why should I? People make mistakes? Well, let me tell you this: She doesn't make mistakes once and a while, its every time I'm with her she screws up!" Still facing the wall and listening to Hiead, Ikhny gasped… 'He hates me…He hates me…' Her eyes brimmed with tears she tried to hold them back, listening to him continue, "She's not the even a good repairer…she's the worst! She"- Kinza had enough and stood up and shouted, "YOU BASTARD! Ikhny is the best! She does her best and that should be good enough! She's here to help and become your partner! You're such a fool! I wish I"- Kinza was quickly hushed as Hiead laughed cruelly. "Here to help!? If you ask me she needs the help not me! She's only here to make me a pilot and that's it…and isn't doing a very good job about it…" Ikhny couldn't stand anymore, her eyes let lose of her tears and she let out a small whimper, Hiead turned his head to the noise. "See…She so weak she cries…" Force felt his fist clench, "YOU CAN'T BLAME HER FOR AN ASS OF A PARTNER!" he shouted. It was a blow to the heart…Ikhny felt it…it was a blow to her heart. As much as Hiead said things and cursed at her she was still his partner, and couldn't bare the thought of him being badmouthed. Ikhny turned around quickly and gathered as much of her voice as she could. "STOP IT! Stop it please!" her voice lowered, "this was between just me and Hiead…Please I beg of you all keep out of it…" Hiead smirked quickly, "Well the weakling speaks…And what a shock said something right. Keep out of this all of you! This is just between her and me! Well Allecto, you at LEAST you did something right…" Ikhny wasn't sure to take it was a compliment or another verbal abuse…But her heart knew what to do: Cry and run...again. Ikhny let the tears fall freely in front of them all and ran out of the room.  
  
Her footsteps ran quickly down the hall, the echoing of crying or cries of pain shot into the halls. She ran and kept running to the point where she couldn't anymore…And to her surprise had stopped in front relaxation room. She stepped in and found the light blinding, her sight finally came to and she could see the bright colors of the grass, trees, and the flowers. This place was so colorful and seemed so cheerful, she sighed. Feelings she probably won't have in a long time. This place didn't fit her…  
  
"87! Do you have any idea what you just did!?" Azuma yelled. Hiead didn't say anything he just stood there. He didn't really care. Azuma sighed at the boy's stubbornness, walked up to him and punched him hard on the face. "That's it 87! Get your ass in gear and go apologize to her. She's put up enough with your bull shit! NOW GO!" Azuma pointed his finger to the door and Hiead walked out slowly and quietly.  
  
"The observatory…" Ikhny said quietly, she stepped in to see the shadows possessed on everything. 'The dark, the shadows, the coldness, this room is always lonely and left alone…Just like me…' Ikhny took a seat on a bench and looked at the stars. The stars twinkled, as Ikhny was lost in her thoughts…  
  
'No one really sees the significance of the stars…People just see them and then shrug it off...I guess I'm like that…Constantly shrugged off…' She let her tears fall again. 'I can't do anything right! Just like Hiead said I'm weak! I'm not good! I can't be his partner; I'm to weak and stupid. I screw up on the simplest of things…I screw it all up! No matter how much I try I still screw up! MY best is Hiead's worst! I'm his worst…I'm his screw up…his annoying whining partner. Who always cries and never does anything right…How can I please him? How can I make him happy? I know he wants to become a pilot, but if I screw things up like this all the time, how can he become one? How can I help him without screwing up…?' Ikhny looked up again and saw a shooting star disappear… 'Disappear…' Ikhny searched her memory of the old "speeches" Hiead had given her. His angry was enough to shake Zion in two, that one day…  
  
She had not made on mistake during that day of training, but she did say the wrong thing. As Hiead came out of the simulation test Ikhny greeted him on his way out. "Oh Hiead that was a great performance! Just wonderful! But Hiead…Hiead, I know I'm not suppose to get into your head but…" He turned around in a flash and pushed her up against the wall, pinning her wrist. "I've told you before…Never get into my head or notice the vision that run through them during the simulations…You know better. Then again, you never do…If you want to get into my head you just should disappear…" With that he let go of her wrist and walked out of the room.  
  
'Disappear…' She thought… 'I guess if I just vanish he'd be happy…Hiead would get a new partner. A better one. One that wouldn't screw up as much, one that will do things right and do them the way he need them to be done. But how do I vanish…I can't quit the repairer job…it's to late in the semester…I can't go home, my parents would be upset and disappointed! How do I vanish…How do I make him happy to have me gone? How...?' She looked up again to where she saw the star… 'The world is so dark…and I'm the darker part of it…It's all my fault…everything is…How do I vanish from him? How do I leave to make him happy…I could leave like a star…Fall out of existence…die…Oh God…To leave, vanish, I have to die…It's the only way to make him happy…HE deserves better than me…Everything that happened this year is my fault…I guess…I just have to die…I have to commit myself to suicide…'  
  
Footsteps came from behind her, Ikhny did not take notice…not until an arm grabbed her waist, pushed her down in the bench, and a hand covered her mouth…..  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hehe, well that's chapter one for ya! I hoped you like it, take it easy one me, flame if you must but PLZ PLZ REVIEW! -Crimsy 


	2. Plans

Abuse  
  
Well you know it all by now! I DON'T OWN MK! I wish I did though *cries * Oh yes, the senior candidates mentioned in this story such as Yoshino and Aracd are really senior candidates, not OC's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The strong arms around he waist wouldn't let go, the hand covering her mouth stayed there. Her back was pressed on the bench, in a lying position. Ikhny couldn't see her attacker's face for it was still in the shadows…but she soon found out who it was…The cold voice hit her like ice. "It took me a while to find you." Hiead's face soon came to hers, inches apart. He still hadn't moved either is hand or his arm from her body yet. She was scared out of her mind, she been pinned to a wall by him…But NEVER in this position, never. She felt her heart beat faster and faster, the pace was unbelievable. "Class starts in seven minutes, I believe that this is the time for you to fix the pro-ing…And while your at it, make sure your keyboard reads right…" He looked into her scared eyes, and she onto his dominate and fierce crimson eyes. He smirked quickly, and let go of her and stood up. She gathered herself quickly and stood up to see him head towards the door. The door opened and he looked back at her, "I was sent to go find you and apologize, but I think you never were expecting one…So keep that thought up. I'll never say sorry for your blundering acts. Go to class if you have enough skill to fix the pro-ing." And the he then walked out.  
  
Ikhny felt her legs give away…and fell to her knees. "Skill…I DON'T HAVE IT! I HAVE NO SKILL!" She screamed at herself. She cried, it was hard not to hold back these tears. She never cried more in her life, and thought of dark thoughts, until she became the partner to Hiead. It wasn't Heiad's fault, she would say, it was hers for being so weak, and Hiead was merely pointing it to her. At least that's why Ikhny thought. Picking herself up, Ikhny walked out of the observatory and down the hall to her next class. The door slid open and the sound of the other repairers welcomed Ikhny, she stepped in side to have Kinza run over and rap herself around her.  
  
"Oh Ikhny are you alright!? Hiead was being a jerk…again! Are you alright?!" Kinza made scene making the other repairers come over. Wrecka looked at her, "Don't feel bad Ikhny, Hiead is Hiead and NOBODY can't change it!" Saki nodded in agreement.  
  
"At least your partner does something in battle and you get to a real repairer! They way Clay is going, I'm going to be kicked out of GOA. Next year is going to be my last!" Saki whined, Wrecka gave out a short laugh, "Oh now now Saki! Clay will get his act together!" Saki shot her a glance… "I don't think so…" The girls were all talking about their partners now but Kinza kept close to Ikhny, the two watched the others talk, and Kinza grabbed onto Ikhny's hand, "Lets go fix your pro-ing." Ikhny smiled weakly and gave a small yes.  
  
The candidates all sat in a row, all giving Hiead their usual cold looks, but after the last class even colder. Azuma was telling them about combat strategies and waiting for the right moments to give an stunning attack. And so went to the days of his piloting…Which RARELY happened… Zero for once listened, Clay sat there and did his interesting pose, Yamagi examining Zero not wanting to lose to him, and Roose, well he just sat there. But Hiead…Hiead was off in his own world. He locked himself away in his little soul chamber and thought to himself…  
  
Apologize to her? For what? For her mistakes that she makes, it's not my fault she's so weak. She brought it upon herself…Then why am I caring about her? After this kind of things I shrug it all off! What the hell is going on with me!? Whatever it is…It has to end, and soon…  
  
Kinza looked at the pro-ing, "Hey Ikhny? You going to run a check or what?" Kinza asked. Ikhny was at the repairer's keyboard, checking other things. From the accident that happened today in the session Ikhny decided to check the status of the pro-ing. 'EX, regular, Gravitation, up to 98, all systems ready, oxygen…' The oxygen Ikhny checked five different times to get it right, when she finally looked up to Kinza. "Sorry Kinza, of course I'm going to run a check, I was going to do it right now." Ikhny ran the check, to find that the pro-ing was only damaged in the left leg, causing an oil spill. "Hey Kinza, I'm going to take things from here, I can work on my own." Kinza smiled, "Alright." Left alone Ikhny had once again had her thoughts. The other repairers were socializing with each other, but for now she would like to just be alone…and think.  
  
'What will happen is I wasn't here, I know the girls wouldn't be happy about this, and their tears wont stop for a while. But Hiead…I'm his partner, and I have to put my partner ahead of my friends. So his happiness comes first…His happiness to have a better partner, anyone but me. Suicide is the only way…but how? How to do it without anyone being suspicious…An easy way for a quick and painful death…But how.' Ikhny looked out into space, 'How lonely and dark…I guess I could throw myself out into space, no one could hear my screams for help…And it could be an accident that I opened the wrong hatch and I was sucked out. I think I can't go through with that…If I can't go through with it why think? But I have to…' she moved her eyes around…and then caught a glimpse of a silver… '…….Like that, that's how I'll do it…' Ikhny had her mind made up, but her heart wasn't sure. Before she could debate with herself the bell rang for lunch making the girls storm out of the room and Wrecka grabbing Ikhny's arm.  
  
Lunch was horrible, "Do they call this food? I mean it looks more ALIVE than yesterdays meal!" Zero took a seat with the other candidates, Hiead away from them all. He sat there in silence, enjoying the solitude. When a mass of noise came in, the repairers. Giggling, talking, joking, and smiling. 'Is there no where that I can get some quiet?' Hiead looked at them all. The repairers, 88, 89, 86, 85, and finally…87, Ikhny. She was the only one that was quiet, her eyes were down and she finally walked back. One of the girls questioned her, Ikhny gave them a smile spoke and then walked out. Hiead watched her leave. 'What is she doing now?' But Hiead kept in his seat, watching her shadow walk out.  
  
Ikhny moved quickly down the hall towards the bathroom. She was ready to cry thinking about her death, but she was dragged out of class so fast she didn't have the time to wipe the tears away. She stepped into the bathroom and ran her hands under the water, it was cold. Removing her glasses and then pressing the cold water on her face, she took a cloth and wiped her face. She came face to face with herself, her reflection from the mirror. 'Take a good long look at yourself. This is who I am, this is me. The pathetic partner…' She looked at herself and finally stopped knowing that the girls wanted her back by now. She walked out of the bathroom and into the cafeteria. Ikhny didn't feel like eating so she just decided to go sit with the other, but somebody called out her name.  
  
"Hey Repairer 87!" came a female voice from the left, Ikhny looked over there to find it was Carres, Repairer 01. Carres waved her hand, gesturing for her to come over. A little shy Ikhny walked over slowly to the older repairer, to fins that she was sitting with the Senior Candidates…all of them (all but Erts-kun!). Ikhny stopped in her tracks, but Carres pulled her over to the table. "Hey guys this is Repairer 87, a first year candidate, Ikhny Allecto." Ikhny looked at the Senior Candidates, they seemed friendly. "Yeah she's quite the repairer, but her partner is just a major ass." Force chimed in, Ikhny winced. "I um, pardon me but I would appreciate it if you talk about my partner like that…Well not around me…" Force was taken back, but soon gave out a short laugh. "Carres wasn't kidding when she said you were dedicated, you are to your partner extremely. Well take a seat have lunch with us!" Carres smiled, "Come on now." Ikhny was seated right by Carres and across from Force…  
  
'Why am I here? Why am I sitting with the Senior Candidates?!' Ikhny listened to their conversation, but it was all senior talk…She had no idea what to think. But finally someone gave her some credit, "What about you 87? How's your first year at GOA going?" asked a dark gray haired senior. Ikhny didn't know what to say…But Carres just butted in. "THAT'S RIGHT! I didn't go through introductions! Well you know me and Force, but the guy that just asked you a question is Yoshino." Carres then point across the table to a boy who had seemed to have his eyes closed, "That's Aracd, his partner is Kyoko the girl sitting next to him." The pair smiled and waved, the Carres pointed down the table to a girl with her hair braided to the side, "That's Rome, her partner is Erts, but he isn't here. Along with Senior Candidate 02, I think those two are off training or something." Ikhny smiled to Rome.  
  
Yoshino, looked back to Ikhny, "Well as I asked, how is your first year going 87?" Ikhny didn't know if she should lie or tell the truth. But telling the truth would just scare all of them…So lie.  
  
"Oh its quite breath taking…all the experience is great…" Ikhny said shyly. Yoshino looked at her and smiled, "That's good, but I here your partner is exactly perfect. He's quite a fighter though." Ikhny managed am small yeah. The seniors kept with their talk and the senior candidate Yoshino kept giving her looks and smiles. and Ikhny was feeling really out of place so she stood up and bowed to them all, "It was nice talking to you all, but I really must be going now…" Ikhny started to walk away when Yoshino stood up. "I'll walk you over to where you need to go, besides I've been sitting for too long." Ikhny didn't know what to say but nod. Yoshino knew she was shy, "So 87, GOA treating you right?" Ikhny again didn't know what to say to a senior candidate, but she did say one thing, "I guess so, and you could call me Allecto if you like, 03" Yoshino laughed, "Thank you Allecto, and you can call me Yoshino." Ikhny finally spotted her friends and piers, the girls in awe of Ikhny walked around with a SENIOR CANDIDATE! "Well thank you for walking with me." Ikhny said. Yoshino nodded, "My pleasure, I hope to see you around Allecto." And he walked away. The girls all gathered around Ikhny to hear what her experience with the senior candidates.  
  
But all the time Hiead watched his partner, from the moment she walked in again to when she was called by the senior candidate He watched her every move, 'Why is she over there?' he watched and watched to finally she stood up bowed and started to walk away. 'Good she's leaving now…' But to Hiead's surprise (if he had any) one of the candidates stood up and walked with Ikhny… 'What the hell is going on here, she's my partner.' Hiead had the urge to stand up and just grab Ikhny from there. But why should her care now, he never did and never will. 'Let her do as she please, I don't care.' But Hiead would not let his eyes off of Ikhny until her friends crowded her and the other candidate had finally took his seat again.  
  
The girls weren't happy that Ikhny wouldn't say much to them, but it was true, "Noting much happened!" Ikhny would exclaim. "COME ON IKHNY!" Wrecka begged, Kinza sighed out loud. "Okay girls that enough!" she was the barrier between Ikhny and the mob of girls, "Ikhny, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. It's not that big of a deal. Girls you all need to calm down." Ikhny took advantage of this and ran out of the cafeteria, alone. She walked down the halls of GOA in peace. Finally reaching the relaxation room. This time she felt it was okay to go in, she stepped in to see the grass and trees. She walked on and finally decided to sit under the tree. The cool shade felt good. She relaxed a bit, and let her tense muscles loose. She sat staring at the lake, it was peaceful and this was just about the only time she felt at ease. She closed her eyes, taking this moment in…when pair of hands were on her shoulder. Ikhny woke from her trance and turned around terrified, thinking it was Hiead. But it wasn't, she saw a smiling face of a new found friend she made today.  
  
"Hey Allecto. What you doing here?" Yoshino smiled and waited for her reply. Ikhny sighed out, and relaxed a bit. "Oh nothing, I just came here to well, relax." Yoshino laughed and took a seat next to her, " True that's why it's called a relaxation room!" His laugh was reassuring and made Ikhny felt better. "Yes that why." They sat in silence, then Yoshino scooted back and started to rub her back and shoulders. She tensed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything! Your back is too tense, so let me rub it out for you." Yoshino said quietly. For some strange reason Ikhny did as he said and let herself fall into his soft touch…She felt better than before, but why did she trust him so much already? She only met him 10 minutes ago. But she couldn't figure it out…It was perplexing, but still his touch. Ikhny began to feel a little sleepy and her eyes had started to close. She blinked a couple of times but still her eyes began to close…  
  
  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Well there you have it! Sorry all but I had to change the summary around because I forgot about a sudden twist. So another chapter is on its way! Please Review! PLEASE?! Oh yeah if you would like to know more about these Senior Candidates I have mentioned go to this site: www.satinflame.net/resuko/megami/main.html  
  
-Crimsy 


	3. Relax

Disclaimer- I don't own-cries-I cant say it any more! IT HURTS TO MUCH! Sorry it took so long to update, but here you go!  
  
-Crimsy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ikhny let her eyes finally close, feeling his hands rub against her back she allowed her muscles loosen up. Her head rolled to the right from his feeling. He slid his hands up to her shoulder and rubbed them. Going in tiny circles with his fingers, Yoshino then full out rubbed her shoulders. Bringing his hands rub and forth. Ikhny sighed out loud, she never seemed this relax on GOA. Yoshino, from behind her, smiled. "You're starting to loosen up, that's a good sign." He said quietly, Ikhny didn't really speak but gave out a tiny mumble from her light slumber. He smiled again and kept massaging her. The silence was serene and different. Ikhny was use to the noise of the other girls, or of the classroom, repairs, or when she was being yelled at by Hiead. The thought of Hiead yelling at her made her move suddenly. Yoshino's feel was torn away from her and she moved forward. Yoshino looked at her back for a second. "Allecto? Are you alright?" he asked. Her breaths were short, where was Hiead..? She was forgetting something; there was something she had to do. Yoshino called her name out again. He looked at her, face worried, he tapped her. Ikhny turned around looking at him.  
  
"Allecto?" he said. She stood up and bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry but I must be going.Thank you, for the." she didn't know what to call it she bowed again. "Thank you." She managed to stutter she was ready to turn but he hand was grabbed. Yoshino was barley on his feet when Ikhny looked at him. "I must be going, I'm so sorry about this." she said quietly. Why was she sorry she had no clue, but she trusted him already and a bond had seemed to form between the two.  
  
"Lunch isn't over for another 30 minutes. Where do you have to go in such a rush?" He asked her, still not letting go of her hand. "Forgot-I forgot to do something, and I need to get it done. I have a feeling if I don't remember it and do it my-my p-partner will be upset with me." Her words slipped from her mouth and she winced again, Yoshino saw this. He saw the pain in her eyes when she stated her partner would be upset with her. His grip around her hand tightened. Ikhny felt it and was afraid he would act the same as Hiead. She cried in her head. 'No, no. Please not another person like that.' She looked away from him, afraid. Yoshino grabbed her other hand making Ikhny turn her head to face him.  
  
"If your partner gets angry at you because you're here spending time with me, let him. If he does anything to you come to me and Ill talk to him, that's all. Besides you're a repairer. If he wanted you to do something it would be to repair it or run a training program. Students aren't allowed to do that on there own, especially first years, that or you have to have teacher with you. And I'm guessing he won't go to a teacher, he doesn't have a well enough relationship with them I presume. Simple as that, there's no need to leave now. Tell him what I told you if he asks." His grip around her hands loosen up, and Ikhny looked down at the floor. 'He does have a point, it would be useless if we got down to the hall and then we thrown out.and he said he would talk to Hiead.Why am I trusting him so much about this?' Before she could answer herself Yoshino took a couple of steps back taking her with him. She followed him; he sat down, she still standing. He had his back propped up against the tree and he motioned for Ikhny to sit. She took an unsure step forward and sat next to him. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Not next to me, in front of me! I'm not done rubbing your back!" Ikhny's eyes widened a bit; this earned a small laugh from him. She didn't budge and he laughed again. "If you don't move, Ill move you." And with that he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in front of him.  
  
At least five different shades of red after Yoshino pulled her over. He didn't see this of course and Ikhny's breathing became faster, "Relax, you're breathing to hard! Loosen up your back a little." At the sound of his calming voice Ikhny did as he said, he paced her breathing and she leaned forward, loosening her back a bit. "There you go!" he said happily. Ikhny giggled a little, she liked it when a boy laughed. Hiead never laughed or smiled, and she had gotten use to it. But when she any boy do it she had to smile. She missed something like that cause she never had any of it with her partner. Yoshino's hands rubbed small circles at the top her back and worked his way down to her waist then back up. She sighed and let her eyes close again. He was really nice to her and very sweet and caring. To bad she couldn't have a partner like this, if she did her training at GOA wouldn't be like it was now. "You're always so tense Allecto, why is that?" he asked after some time. Ikhny opened her eyes. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"I guess the first year at GOA is sort of stressful, learning everything there is to be a repairer. All the mechanics and the new situations, class, people, the way the place is set up, and being so far away from home." She wanted to shrug but Yoshino was gently rubbing her shoulders. There was a minute of silence when he finally replied.  
  
"Being away from home is quite sad. Here you're suppose to forget everything about home until your training is done. Only ten chosen students will be able to work the goddesses. Five pilots and the five repairers. There are so many of us that train here two years and it's hard to believe only five pairs will move on, and the rest will pack up and go home. I'm still shocked that I made it as one of the top five pilots. But I didn't make it all this way by myself. No my repairer helped. Without her I wouldn't be able to go into battle. The partners have to work together, as one. On a professional state you and your partner, Ikhny, are top notch. But the both of you lack in bonding. That's what holds the two of you back." Yoshino kept rubbing her back, Ikhny let his words crawl into her skin, 'The bonding is what holds us back.Not me?' a little flicker of hope rose in her. She arched her head back for a second. She was feeling a lot better. Yoshino kept rubbing her back, never stopping his soothing strokes. She sighed out loud. "You don't have to do that you know?" she finally said  
  
He smirked, "I know. But it seems you needed it a bit." He kept rubbing, Ikhny was shocked she thought after she said that he would really stop..but he didn't. She was enjoying herself with her newfound friend.that she didn't know one thing about. Grant it she knew his name, rank, and number. But she didn't know anything else. That finally hit her. 'I don't know one thing about him! What am I doing being so rude!' she moved forward again. "You really don't plan on going to see your partner are you?" he asked looking at her stand. He shook her head and then sat next to him.  
  
"No, I just noticed that I don't know he first thing about you. And here you are rubbing my back for me, and I don't know you properly enough. I found myself being rude." She simply ended. He smiled and looked back at her. He put his hands to the back of his head and leaned in closer to the trunk of the tree. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them looking back at Ikhny. She watched him lean back and relax himself. He was a nice guy to be truthful. and Ikhny found herself looking at his body as he leaned back and had his eyes closed for a while. When he opened them again and looked at her, she had slight shade of light pink to her cheeks and she looked down. He smirked quickly not wanting her to see. She finally looked back up at him her eyes meeting his.  
  
"Well, I'm from a colony of course. Its pretty far from here, but I'm use to have it so far away now. I don't get homesick any more. In my first year I did, not often but at times I did. I'm over it; I needed to get over it. Move on, you know? What about you, do you get homesick? " He asked.  
  
"I did at the start of things. I missed my own room, my own bed. Mostly my parents, a couple of my friends stayed behind back on the colony. But some of us are here, all split up. We were given different sections to be in, we rarely see each other now. But I'm not very sad about that, I made plenty of new friends to keep my happy and quite busy. "  
  
"That's good, to get over home so quickly. I missed by bed too." He laughed slightly, "But I'm use to GOA by now. I didn't come to GOA with many friends either, if I did we were given different sections. And now my friends are the people you saw. Force is quite aggressive and I do honestly there is something between him and Carres. Erts and Rome, they work great together. Quite a unique pair the two of them, Rome wasn't afraid to be his partner she knew about his EX. I was very impressed with her; she does quite well in spars. I was shocked to she her fencing with on of the pilots. Aracd was against her, naturally I thought the pilot would win. But Rome proved me wrong, she won by a land side, she had some experience with fencing before. Calm and quite, she fits well with Erts." He laughed. Ikhny looked at him giving him a face saying what so funny? He laughed again. "I really never tell people this, cause if I did they would look at me funny, but I like the color of Ert's eyes. They're magnificent, never did see a color quite like his"  
  
Ikhny looked away for a moment. "I never saw the color of his eyes." She said  
  
"Oh that's right. Well some time later on I'm going to have to take you to meet him. Or at least have lunch with us again; he'll be there next time. Maybe at dinner tonight."  
  
"Maybe, so I take it the color of Erts' eyes is your favorite color."  
  
"I guess you can say that. What's your favorite color?"  
  
"I really don't care for color I guess, but I'm quite fond of blue."  
  
He laughed. "I see. What about hobbies interest?"  
  
"Reading and writing, fixing up the mechanical stuff. I'm a bit boring."  
  
"No, don't worry about it. I like to read as well, put me near the mechanical stuff thing tend to break.So I'll leave that stuff to you and the other repairers." Ikhny giggled. 'Yoshino is quite funny.' He looked at her and laughed. She looked back at him wondering what was so funny. "What's so funny?" she asked. He smiled gently at her. "You look cute when you laugh, its hard not to laugh when you do or at least smile." He replied. Ikhny turned a shade of red. Trying to think of what to say the bell rang through out GOA. Yoshino stood up and held out his hand for her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.  
  
"Time to get to class. I'll walk you to yours. It's not a problem." He said already knowing what she was going to say. Ikhny merely nodded and smiled. They walked in silence down the halls, a quick word here and there, or hi's to anyone they knew who was walking by. Finally coming to the hall where Ikhny had class, Yoshino stopped. "This it?" he asked, she nodded. "Well looks like I leave you here. Hopefully not for long though. Will you be seating with us at dinner, I'd like to save you a seat." Ikhny was flattered was being invited to sit with the seniors.  
  
"Maybe, I'm not sure. But I guess Ill try." She said quietly. He smiled. "That's good to hear. I'll still save a seat for you. See then." He turned back and waved and then turned the corner. Ikhny sighed and went to go inside the class but met four eager faces. The other repairers saw her again with the Senior. One of them pulled her inside and sat he down.  
  
"Alright, spill it! How did you get to know one of the hottest candidates on GOA!?" cried out Saki. Ikhny didn't say anything as other questions were flooded on her. Again Kinza had to react as a fence, she winked at her. "CALM DOWN YOU PACK OF WILD DOGS!" Ikhny laughed, she was feeling much better.  
  
From down the hall Hiead had wanted a word with his partner, for being so late and stupid. Then he caught the sight of his repairer standing out if her room talking with a boy, a senior. He stood at the end of the hall. 'What is she doing?' He watched them in silence saw him wave and vanish around the corner. He was about to run down there and grab her, yell at her. But then the surge of other girls popped up and grabbed her into the room. "Damnit." He cursed quietly and then walked down the opposite way of the hall.  
  
Yoshino walked quietly down the hall. "How did it go?" said a voice from behind. Force came out of the shadows, the usual smirk on his face. Yoshino waved his hand. "She's a nice girl. Think she may sit with us at dinner." Force nodded  
  
"Made you're move I see."  
  
"Move? Don't be stupid Force, she's a sweet girl I cant possibly do that." And Yoshino began to walk away. "I know you wouldn't! I was just playing!" Forced called out. Yoshino waved a hand back at him and walked farther away.  
  
"No.My move has already been made."  
  
  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Sorry that took forever! Here it is, hoped you liked. PLZ REVIEW! -Crimsy 


	4. To my Readers

Attention Readers:

The following stories have been cut, and will no longer be updated but remain in the archive as a piece of personal history for myself.

Jealousy – Yu-Gi-Oh

Confusion- Yu-Gi-Oh

Hostage Syndrome- Teen Titans

Abuse- Megami Kouhosie

Further more the alias of Crimsy has also been discontinued. Please look forward to my future words under my new alias Scarlette. Pen name on is Scarlette Symphony.

I look forward to hearing from all of you once more!

-Scarlette


End file.
